Brother O' Mine
by RedLily2021
Summary: Kazemaru is fifteen and is home alone for the summer. One day while out with his friends he bumps into a 13 year old boy who thinks they're related. He wants to deny it but with the boy having similarities to him, its kind of hard. While allowing the boy to stay with him, they find clues that lead them to something a lot bigger than what they expected. Crossover HiroKaze GaoTasu
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

"So what are you doing during the summer?" Sakuma Jirou asked as he and Kazemaru walked down the side of the street.

"Don't know," the tealnet said. "My parents are going out of the country to America."

"Does that mean you're leaving me?"

"No. Just them."

Sakuma sighed in relief. He didn't want his best friend to leave him. If Kazemaru were to leave, he'd be stuck alone with Fubuki, who's been irritating him lately. The short haired male had finally gotten asked out by Gouenji. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for his friend, but it didn't help that Fubuki talked about the blonde every chance he got. It was always 'Gouenji this' and 'Gouenji that'. 'Is there nothing else he talks about?' he wondered.

Kazemaru smiled at Sakuma. He was also glad that he stayed. However, it wasn't for the reason that Sakuma thought. In fact the tealnet wanted to stay so that he couold spend some time with Hiroto Kiyama.

He couldn't remember when it had started, but knew it was sometime during the FFI Tournament that he had started gaining feelings for the red head forward. It wasn't that hard, to tell the truth. Anyone who saw Hiroto could and would admit that he was hot. The only thing that's kept him away from the red haired boy was a certain someone.

Since the very beginning of the tournament, Kazemaru knew Midorikawa had something going on with Hiroto. What it was, he didn't know. That was, at least, until he caught the two kissing at their celebration. Just thinking about that moment pissed Kazemaru off.

'I can't believe that jerk' he thought. He had confessed to that greenette that he liked Hiroto. At the time Midorikawa seemed happy for him. He'd even cheered him on, saying that he would help to get the two together. But no, the other boy had just played him for a fool. Midorikawa had led him on, and then snatched Hiroto up right under his nose.

"Hey. You okay Ichi?" Sakuma asked. He was looking at his friend with a worried expression.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Let me guess. Midorikawa?"

Kazemaru raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

"You were clinching your fists."

The cyan felt bad for the tealnet. He hadn't liked what Midorikawa had done. In fact, if he had it his way, the green haired boy would be lying ten feet underground. He wasn't the only one who thought that either. When Kazemaru had told him what happened, Aphrodi, Fubuki, and Gazelle were coming right around the corner of a building they had been standing behind.

Fudou had grinned and said, "I knew there was something wrong about him."

Aphrodi had gone into big brother mode and started threating and cursing the green haired male. Gazelle kept quiet, but you could tell by his facial expression that he wasn't happy at all. All Sakuma could think was 'Midorikawa just made himself a target' He knew Kazemaru wasn't going to do anything about the situation. The tealnet was too nice a person. That meant it was up to them to get rid of the leech, and if that meant torture, then so be it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kazemaru didn't know what to do. At that moment he was sitting on a bench at the park watch Hiroto and Midorikawa. They were on a date having a picnic. Midorikawa was attempting at feeding the red head, but Hiroto was pretty uncomfortable with the act. He didn't need the greenette to feed him when his arms worked perfectly fine.

"I got it," Hiroto said, grabbing the fork out of Midorikawa's hand. "I don't need you to feed me. I can eat on my own."

Midorikawa frowned, hoping it would work on the other. It didn't. They had been together for a year now and Hiroto felt it was getting old. 'It was cute when we first got together, but now it's getting out of control' Hiroto thought.

It wasn't that he didn't love the younger boy, because he did. The issue was that the sweetness never stopped. Every time they did something together, Midorikawa would always end up doing something irritating. Either he'd try to force food down Hiroto's throat, or tell him what to wear to whatever event they were going to. He had also gotten too touchy feely. The green haired boy was always hanging on him, making it impossible to do things.

Realizing the older boy wouldn't let up, Midorikawa sighed, "Fine, whatever."

"Thank you."

Now that he didn't feel suffocated, Hiroto took the time to people watch. He had always found the little things that people did to be interesting. One lady was walking her dog while talking on the phone. You could tell she was in a heated argument from the frown on her face, and because her face was bright red. On a bench thirty feet away from them was a young man and woman. Both were in their early twenties. The young man was attempting at flirting with the woman, however she only seemed to be getting irritated. Eventually she stood up and poured her coffee on his head and stomped away from him.

Looking away, Hiroto was a flash of blue on the farther side of the park. Head slightly turned, he realized the color was actually the blue of a certain defends hair. Kazemaru was sitting at an empty table with a book in front of him. From time to time the bluenette would look up as someone walked by.

Hiroto couldn't help but think, 'He looks pretty cute like that.' As the tealnet red his book, he would push a loose strand of hair behind his left ear. The rest of his hair was out of his usual ponytail, but hung over his right shoulder. 'Kind of like a waterfall.'

Shaking his head, the red head tried to erase his thoughts. 'Kazemaru's pretty, but I'm with Ryuigi.' It was always thoughts like this that made him question his feelings for the green haired boy. He love Midorikawa despite how annoying he had been lately.

Though he couldn't deny, there was something about Kazemaru that attracted him to the tealnet. It could be anything. He had soft brown eyes, that when the sunlight hit them they turned gold-hazel. Then there's his hair, which Hiroto wanted to run his fingers through.

Still watching the tealnet, he didn't see the snarl on Midorikawa's face. The green haired male wasn't happy. 'What is he doing here?' he thought angrily, when he saw Kazemaru. He knew that despite Hiroto being with him, that the red head was more attracted to the tealnet.

'I don't get it. What does he have that I don't?' he wondered. 'Compared to me he's way more feminine. At least I wouldn't be able to pass as a girl…barely anyways.' He had to add that last part when he remembered that some random guy had hit on him about a month ago. 'I'm cute, funny, and know how to have a good time.'

Midorikawa couldn't deny he was jealous of the other boy. Kazemaru was beyond beautiful, almost to the point of it being unnatural. He couldn't exactly say the same about the tealnets parents. 'It's so obvious he's adopted.' Anyone who's ever met them could tell. Neither his mom nor dad had his unique blue hair or anything resembling it. Nor did they have the same eye color, or bone structure.

His mom had light purple hair that was usually pulled back into a tight bun on top of her head. Her eyes were a unique orange-red color. It also didn't help that her skin was slightly on the dark side. While his mom did have exotic features, his dad did not. In fact, his father was a handsome man, but he had a simple look to him. He had shoulder length black hair that was only pulled back while at work. His eyes though, were a beautiful sky blue.

Even though Mr. and Mrs. Kazemaru weren't his birth parents, Midorikawa could tell that they loved him regardless. 'Why not add a loving family on top of that.' So yeah, he was jealous. The teal haired boy had a life he always wanted, and when he had found out about the crush on Hiroto, that angered him.

Hiroto was the one consistent person in his life. Even though he cared for Hiroto, he just couldn't give him up. The red head had been there for him ever since he started at the Sun Garden. The last thing Midorikawa wanted was to lose his best friend, even if that was to another friend.


End file.
